


Fire Emblem Drabbles

by Neorulez



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drama, Everyone x Everyone - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Heterosexual relationships, M/M, Multi, Multiparing, Other, Romance, Smut, Time Travel, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!





	

 

**Drabble 1: Milk-Siblings!**

“We mustn’t Geoffrey, if we were to get married, you as a Knight will surely be look down upon!” Queen Elincia weeped, sadly as she imagined how the Crimea Council will judge Geoffrey if they were to wed.

“Who cares?” Geoffrey merely gawked. The knight cupped the Crimea Queen’s cheeks, leaned down to kiss her on the lips passionately. “I love you Elincia, I don't give a damn what the council thinks of me, you are my everything! I only want you! You are the only I want so please will you marry me!” Surely, it all happened too quickly, though, Elincia heart swelled with love as she watched Geoffrey kneel on one knee, asked for her hand in marriage.

“I love you too Geoffrey!” Her love for the Crimean knight was mutual! Goddess forgive her for she has sin! “Of course I will marry you!” She accepted Geoffrey marriage proposal, pulled him into a passionate kiss.

 


End file.
